


honestly

by IsLeavePossible



Category: Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Or first kiss in a long time lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLeavePossible/pseuds/IsLeavePossible
Summary: She loves Dianna.
Relationships: Dianna Agron/Taylor Swift
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	honestly

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend who is as in her swiftgron feels as much as taylor was when she wrote the 1.

If she’s being honest, then– 

If she’s being _honest_ , then. 

Then, she loves Dianna, still. 

But– 

But, and that comes with something else hanging off the end there, because she loves a lot of people. She loves a lot. She's always had a big heart. 

She loves a lot. 

But with Dianna it’s different, it always has been, and honestly. _Honestly_. And this is important; this isn’t dancing around the subject. This is point blank, rough and raw and real and _honest_. 

She loves Dianna. 

Verily and honestly and wholly. With everything in her, she loves Dianna. And over it all, there’s a sense of chaos because there’s no telling if Dianna loves her back, not anymore. 

She doesn’t care, really, because she’s here to be honest. She’s here to lay herself bare, to crack open her chest and present her beating heart for Dianna to take a bite out of, but she doesn’t expect that in return. She expects shaky hands. 

She expects a nervous laugh and a shove to her shoulder. Expects a gentle reminder that they’d already tried that, and tried it again and again with the same results. That when they started talking again after years of silence, they agreed to be friends.

Somehow, she expects everything to stay the same. 

Instead, she gets serious eyes and a nod and Dianna clearing her throat. 

She didn’t expect this to be a thing. She didn’t expect anything in return. She’s just here to be honest. 

And _honestly_ the way that Dianna’s lips feel against her own is going to ruin her for the rest of her life. It’s not that this is all she’s ever wanted, but she’s thought about it for a long time and here it is. And her head is spinning. She’s searching for some sort of answer to how she should react to this. Somehow, she settles for making a small, pathetic noise against Dianna’s mouth. 

There’s a snort, she thinks, from Dianna, before she’s pulling back and looking at Taylor fondly. It’s almost painful, looking at her like this after so long. 

And honestly, she doesn’t think before she’s leaning in for more, getting her mouth on Dianna’s again, feeling Dianna’s own overwhelmed sound against her lips, slipping her tongue against Dianna’s just to _see_. See what’s different and what’s the same and the lovely place they meet in the middle.

She feels desperate. She feels exhausted and desperate and like she’s grasping for something she never thought she’d have again. And she’s sure she’s going to wake up soon. 

She’ll open her eyes and it’ll be another day waking up alone. 

But when she opens her eyes, she sees Dianna. 

When she opens her eyes she sees honesty staring right back at her. 


End file.
